Ars Armartoria The Tiger and the Wolf
by theunknownvoice
Summary: In response to the Ars Armartoria challenge. 40 oneshots about Merrick and Alyssa.
1. Why?

The Tiger and the Wolf: Ars Armartoria Alyssa and Merrick

By: theunknownvoice

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Power Rangers belongs to Saban and their affiliates.

A/N: I know that Merrick and Alyssa are a noncanon pairing. I still thought that there could be something there.

Why

_Merrick POV_

There is a nagging in the back of my mind. It has been there since I woke up in this world. How could the world of man change so much in only three thousand years? I still do not have the answer.

I guess I should have expected it to change. I thought when I was entombed that I would never see the light of day again. I thought those great protectors would have killed me. They should have finished me off but instead they punished me by keeping me locked deep underground.

My first encounter with the new protectors of the earth was enlightening to say the least. They were ordinary humans and yet they were familiar. Memories flashed in front of me.

Who had I been? It mattered not.

My thoughts are my only companion. The path of the lone wolf is one I will wander for the rest of my life. Of this I am sure. I have nothing to fall back on. I have no past, no hope, and no future. As far as I am concerned I am doomed to be a lone org. And after I destroy the rangers, I have no challenge.

Still that voice whispers to me, _"You are human. Merrick , remember. Remember who you are."_

Who is this Merrick that the voice speaks of? I am Zen Aku. I am a duke org. I am not human. I know no Merrick. Still the name is so familiar.

As for the rangers, killing them is no problem. Destroying them is my duty. Hating them is natural to me. I care nothing for them.

Still thought I hate her, my heart contracts when I remember the white ranger. _Why_ did I not leave her alone in the woods to die? When I had found the white ranger weakest I had spared her. _Why_ had my heart stirred for her as she lay helpless?

She was bruised, cut and bleeding. Toxica and Jindrax had done a number on her. I could have left her to die.

Instead I moved her tenderly as a wolf cares for his wounded pup or mate. I could have killed her then but what honor would there be in that? She had no way to protect herself.

_Why_ had I not left her after I put her somewhere safe? _Why_ had I bandaged her? More questions flooded over me as I wrapped the gauze around her.

She was beautiful. Even broken and bruised she was beautiful. She could have been an ally but instead she was an enemy.

_Why_ were we two on different sides? It seemed that we should've been on the same. She fought bravely and tried to hold her own.

She was _innocent._ The word came unwillingly to my mind. I could not allow myself to view her as such. Yet, here we were two enemies and I was taking care of her. If she had been in my place would she do the same?

I watched as she drifted into sleep. The others would soon come looking for her soon. My heart dreaded parting from her. Gently I stroked her face.

I turned towards my forest heading into the darkness.

_Why_ did I feel so much loss leaving her?

To be continued...


	2. Dream

Chapter 2: Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Dream takes place shortly after Why. Please read and review.

It was the same dream. It was a never ending pattern. I would close my eyes after a long day at the university or a day of fighting and the dream would still be there.

_The darkness of the forest consumed me as I wandered. The trees stood towering over me. I felt so little and lost in the big woods. I was frightened of the shadows and the darkness that crept near me._

_Something lured me towards the deeper depths of the forest. The darkness was almost impenetrable but I could still see a little bit. In the midst of the forest there was a crossroads._

_One path led me to the Animarium and the other lead me further into the forest. At first I would stand at the crossroads confused. I would not know which way to go. Should I go towards my friends or should I follow my inner voice and head into the forest? _

_The Animarium was warm and dry. It was safe from the dark cold bleakness of the forest. The forest called out to me in ways that the Animarium did not. The road through the forest was more dangerous. There were rocks in the pathway and thorns on the side. The road to the Animarium was smooth and paved. Still I stood there trying to make a choice._

_It would be the playing of a flute that would make the decision for me. The flute came from the forest and the sound was so beautiful. I followed the melody going deeper and deeper. For some reason the simple little tune made me feel comfort. _

_I stumbled and tripped. I fell among the rocks and the thorns. I felt the scratches and the cuts but I still kept moving towards the sound of the flute. I felt no desire to turn around even when the road was rough and bumpy._

_Finally, I came to the source of the playing. It was in a meadow high above the path. There was a wolf pup rolling around in the dirt. The pup was happy as the music continued. _

_In the shadows I could make out the figure of a man. He stopped playing as soon as he saw me._

"_Did I bother you?" he asked his face hidden by shadow._

"_You play very well," I said. "I didn't mean to make you stop."_

"_The sun will be setting soon and I have to go home. It's better you came now."_

_I could here the other rangers approaching. Their voices were loud and the forest echoed with the sound. The man moved quickly grabbing his things and preparing to head into the shadows._

"_Won't you stay?" I pleaded._

"_I'm more of a lone wolf," he answered as he turned._

"_Wait!" I called at him._

_He turned around to look at me. I still could not see his face but I knew that his eyes met mine. "Will I see you again?"_

"_At lunar eclipse," he answered before walking to the forest._

I would wake up then. Every night the dream happened. The meaning still continued to elude me. It had to mean something. It couldn't just be plain coincidence.

I didn't dare tell the others about my dream. Something always held me back from confiding. I couldn't even think of telling Princess Shayla even though I sensed that she would know the answer to the dream. Instead I kept sorting through the puzzle myself. Perhaps with the lunar eclipse I would get my answer.

To be continued….


	3. Moonlight

Chapter 3: Moonlight

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Moonlight takes place during the Ancient Warrior. Please, please review.

Shayla's words continued to haunt me. She had told us everything. She had told us who Zen Aku really was.

The thought sickened me. There was a man buried within that org. There was a person in there who was unaware of who they truly were.

Even as we fought him under the cover of night, I thought about her words. The fact that he was human kept replaying in my mind. Could I destroy him now that I knew the truth?

He was stronger than us. I fought him but I couldn't hold him off. I felt the world shatter under me as I collided with the ground.

I saw him fight the others. He sent them all flying like it was nothing. We were nothing compared to him.

I saw in horror that Zen Aku had the blade to Cole's throat. With just a little pressure he could kill Cole. After he killed Cole would he kill the rest of us? Would he hold that same blade to my throat and watch as my life's blood poured out?

He was going to push the blade in. I closed waiting to hear some sound. It never came.

The moon which had been a bright torch lighting the way was suddenly darkened. I watched the eclipse blocked out all light.

At stared at where Zen Aku had been. I could no longer see the duke org. Instead I only saw a man.

His face was covered by a helmet but he pulled it off in a hurry. I gazed upon this man that Shayla had called Merrick. As Merrick began to tell his story I listened in rapt attention.

He told us of watching Animus being destroyed. He had been desperate to help any way he could. So he had taken the cursed mask of Zen Aku and used it. With that power he had destroyed Master Org but it had come with a price. He had been cursed and felt the spirit of the mask consume him. Instead of destroying him the ancient warriors sealed him away.

My eyes clouded as he continued to telling us the story. He had been locked away for three thousand years. His world was gone and he was an outsider in ours.

As the eclipse ended Merrick began to struggle. He felt the curse pour over him once again. Cole and Danny tried to hold him down but he broke free from them. He ran deeper into the forest turning his back on us.

My heart and head waged war over Merrick. How could I fight him now? I knew his story. I knew that under Zen Aku there was a warrior. There was a man who risked everything and suffered a curse to defeat Master Org. Yet there was still Zen Aku. Zen Aku was willing to destroy us at any cost. He had to be stopped before he hurt or killed someone. What was I going to do? I knew I didn't have it in me to kill Merrick.

It was a sleepless night as we searched for Merrick. As I was searching my mind began to piece back together the puzzle. Merrick had seemed awkwardly familiar to me. As I had listened to him I had a strange sense of safety. It came to me as the moonlight once again illuminated the forest.

It had been the sound of his voice. Where had I heard that voice before? The way he spoke as if he was weighing out his every word was familiar as well.

My mind began to speed faster and faster. It raced between memories and the dream.

_Gentle hands wrapped the bandages around me. I could feel the hands move carefully as not to hurt me. I was unconscious but I still was aware of a comforting presence. For the first time in a long time I felt safe._

I had never known who had bandaged me. I had been alone in the forest Zen Aku claimed as his own. Had Merrick been the one to help me? The same feeling of safety had radiated off of him in the camp. His presence like his voice had been comforting.

"_Won't you stay?" I pleaded._

"_I'm more of a lone wolf," he answered as he turned._

"_Wait!" I called at him._

_He turned around to look at me. I still could not see his face but I knew that his eyes met mine. "Will I see you again?"_

"_At lunar eclipse," he answered before walking to the forest._

The voice was the same. He was the same man from the dream. I continued to search the moonlight pouring around me.

What did it all mean?

To be continued…..


	4. Guilt

Chapter 4: Guilt

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: The chapter four I originally posted I removed. I really did not like that one-shot. To anyone who was reading my story, Search for Identity, I'm sorry to tell you that I removed it. I didn't like the story and couldn't figure out where it was going. I will write another Leo/Karone story but I will not be continuing or bringing back Search for Identity.

A/N2: Guilt takes place after the Ancient Warrior.

Merrick POV

I woke to find Shayla looking over me. I woke for the first time in three thousand years free of the creature that had possessed me. I was free of the org but not of my guilt.

I had hurt innocent people. Had the eclipse not happened I would've killed the red ranger. I could've killed them all.

I had remembered the wolf pup that had befriended me. That was the first time in three thousand years I had let my human side out. I had bandaged the white ranger as well.

Even possessed I had felt pity for her in that state. I had helped her but I had also hurt her. I had sent her flying through the air. I had kicked the wolf pup. I had kidnapped Shayla.

I had betrayed everything. I had become a monster. I was no longer the same man who I had once been. My guilt fed off my memories and consumed what was left of me. I wasn't worthy to stand in the presence of such people. They had risked everything to save me from my possession. They had risked everything for a stranger.

I heard the footsteps approach but I ignored them. It was probably Shayla coming to comfort me.

"Go away Shayla. I want to be alone," I said not turning to look behind me.

The footsteps kept coming closer.

"Shayla, please leave me alone. I don't want to talk."

The footsteps again did not listen to me.

"Shayla leave me alone," I yelled.

"I'm not Princess Shayla," said a female voice.

I whipped my head around to face her. I recognized the white ranger immediately.

"My name is Alyssa," the white ranger said.

"Merrick," I replied curtly.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I glanced at her. I saw no judgment in her face just a willingness to help me.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Is it alright if I just sit with you?"

I stared at her expecting to see some dishonesty but I could find none.

"Whatever you want."

She sat next to me for the next hour. She didn't say a word as I continued to mentally remind myself of my sins. Her silence was comforting and soothing.

I felt her eyes upon me several times. Every time I looked up she looked away.

It was obvious that she wanted to me my friend. I wasn't worthy of a friend like her. I wasn't worthy of being a ranger. I wasn't worthy to be Shayla's protector. I wasn't worthy of Shayla's love or Alyssa's kindness.

For three thousand years I had been bound to a monster. For three thousand years I had been a monster. There was no forgiveness. There was no way that I could ever atone for all of my crimes.

"I wanted to thank you," Alyssa said breaking my guilt.

"For what?" I asked utterly bewildered.

"For bandaging me when I was injured."

I stared at her as she walked away.

"Don't feel too guilty," she said before she left the clearing. "You're a good man, Merrick."

To be continued…..


	5. Friends

Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Friends takes place after Power Play. Thanks to all reviewers.

Taylor POV

It was the world's strangest relationship. I could understand the guilt but the plain avoidance of us all was simply annoying. It made me want to bash his head in or at least force him to listen.

Merrick frequently pulled away from us. He didn't want to join the team or have anything to do with us. That didn't stop the others from trying.

We invivited him out with us. We tried to talk to him. We even asked him to come to the Animarium. It always ended the same way. He would walk away from us in silence.

Imagine my surprise when I entered Willie's Road House to find Merrick working. I had heard about the job but I was a little surprised. I didn't think he would try to approach someone outside of the group. He had even rejected Shayla's offering of a home at the Animarium. What surprised me the most was the sight of another familiar face at the bar. Of course Shayla had come to visit him the other day but the sight of one of the others was shocking.

Alyssa was sitting there working hard on her schoolwork. She sat right at the bar paying no mind to the noise around her. She poured over her books as if she was in a library.

_What the hell is she doing in a place like this?_

Alyssa continued reading for class as Merrick cleaned up the tables. The place was a mess from the various customers. It was funny to see the stoic and stubborn Merrick clean up the place. He even mopped the floor. Talk about an interesting sight.

An older man was working behind the bar. I guess that was Willie.

"Would you like something to drink?" Willie asked Alyssa.

"I don't really have any money," she responded.

"It's on the house," Willie said as poured Alyssa a soda.

Alyssa just smiled in appreciation as she continued to work. Occasionally I would catch Merrick watching her as he worked. He seemed to become rather protective when any of the customers tried to bother her.

I found myself watching the antics of my two teammates with an odd sense of curiosity. Alyssa was my friend but even I didn't know why she was at Willie's. When I had asked her to come out with me this afternoon she had said that she had to study. Instead here she was studying at a busy bar.

The place began to empty out of customers. Some of the customer's wolf whistled at Alyssa but they became silent when they saw Merrick watching. The place was cleaned up quickly and I was surprised that Alyssa offered to help.

"You don't have to," Merrick said as she scrubbed down the bar.

"I'm paying back for my soda," she answered smiling.

The pair worked like a well-oiled machine. It was strange and familiar. I could catch Willie watching them with amusement.

"I'll close up if you two want to leave," Willie said after a few minutes.

"I don't mind," Merrick replied.

"No, you two go on. I just have to lock up."

Alyssa gradually picked up her books.

"Do you like working here?" she asked Merrick as she started walking towards her car.

"It's not too bad. Willie doesn't prod me about my past. It's kind of nice to be surrounded by people who don't know," he replied.

"Is that why you avoid us? Do you think we'll judge because of what happened?" she asked sadly.

"I just don't want to risk hurting any of you. You all have done so much for me."

Alyssa simply nodded. She was about to drive off when he stopped her.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" he asked.

"It doesn't bother you?" she questioned.

"I've kind of gotten used to you being here in the afternoon. You've come every afternoon since I started working. It's nice talking to someone who knows. I don't feel like I have to hide anything from you."

"I thought you didn't like having me around. You do avoid us all."

"Alyssa, I don't group you with the others. Your my friend."

She smiled softly. "Friends?"

"Friends," he answered.

I continued to watch the two of them from the shadows. This was definitely the weirdest relationship I had ever witnessed. I knew for a fact that Merrick didn't offer friendship lightly but Alyssa never refused friendship. She had done what the rest of hadn't been able to. She had broken through the lone wolf's hard shell and that made me question why.

I watched the two of them part ways. Alyssa drove off towards her dorm room and Merrick went to his room at the road house. I shook my head at the notion of what friendship between the pair could possibly mean.

To be continued…


	6. GreenEyed Monster

Green-Eyed Monster

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This oneshot takes place during _Secrets and Lies._

He had seen the looks that Cole gave her. Now watching Alyssa comfort Cole at the graveyard, he came to the conclusion that maybe the looks weren't one-sided.

Merrick knew what it was like to be ripped away from your home and family. He could sympathize with Cole. He should feel sorrow that his comrade felt such loss but instead he felt a growing sense of envy.

Alyssa sat next to Cole. She listened softly to his tears and his sorrow. He would never know his biological parents. He would never hear his father's voice or feel his mother's arms wrapped around him. He was an orphan in a world so different than the one he had been raised in.

Merrick watched as Alyssa cradled Cole close. He understood her need to give comfort. He understood that she would do this for anyone. Yet she hadn't done it for him.

True, he would have must likely shoved her away. He wouldn't have wanted her pity. He wouldn't have wanted her to whisper empty words trying to piece back together his tattered soul.

He had lost everything. His world was gone as was Cole's. Unlike Cole, however, Merrick wasn't born to this world. He was three thousand years out of time and he would never be able to fix that gap. Cole could adapt to the modern technology surrounding him. He could become one of the "ordinary people." Merrick, however, was cursed to walk alone.

He watched the white tiger hug the red lion. It was so simple that the pair should flock together. They were both young and of this world. Yet part of him wondered if the tiger would ever care for the wolf. Would Alyssa have offered him the same comfort if he had asked for it?

He tried to ignore the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. He tried to ignore the anger he felt at Cole. Cole had unknowingly encroached on his territory. Cole was taking away _his _friend. Cole was interfering with the woman he had come to care so much about.

Alyssa was his only friend. She was the only one he trusted himself to be around completely. He didn't need to hide anything from her. She didn't question his past. She let him have his secrets. Yet he sensed that perhaps he would loose her because of Cole. Maybe she would think that he didn't need her. He wasn't one for showing others that he needed but he did need her steady guidance. She had become so much more to him than a friend. In a way she was an extension of himself.

He was oblivious to the other feelings stirring in him. He had recently become more protective of her than usual. He worried about her more than the others on the team. He counted it as part of their friendship but it was more. He would catch himself watching for her. Her being near him put him at ease and made him happy. Still that only accounted for friendship. Right now his feelings of beating the hell out of Cole were only for her well-being. It had nothing to do with jealousy. He didn't get jealous.

He turned his back on them. He had to get out of their before he did something hot-headed. He wandered back to his job.

An hour passed before Alyssa came to the bar. She still came every afternoon. She still studied where he could watch her. For some reason her coming alone made him unexplainablely happy.

He watched as she gave a smile to some of the young guys playing pool. His blood boiled at the sight. Anyone who said anything to her faced animosity from him.

Cole entered the bar an hour later. He nodded to Merrick before approaching Alyssa. Merrick tried to focus on something else but his eyes wandered towards the tiger and the lion. Right now he would give anything for a drink or a reason to throw Cole out of the bar.

"I wanted to thank you for being with me at the graveyard," Cole said.

"You're my friend," she said smiling.

"I was wondering if I could buy you a burger or something," he said.

"I'd love too," she replied.

Quickly the pair packed up her books. Merrick was still cleaning and trying to hide his anger at Cole. What did Cole think he was doing asking Alyssa out? What gave Cole the right to make a move on her?

He was slightly surprised when Alyssa ran over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Cole and I are going get dinner. You don't mind do you?" she asked.

"Do whatever you want," he grunted as he began sweeping the floor.

"Do want me to bring something back for you?"

"I don't give a damn. Just go and be with him."

Alyssa stared at him in shock for second before storming out of the resturant. Cole shot him a glare which Merrick answered back with a steady stare. Let Cole challenge him over this. He would easily win that fight.

"What was that about?" Willie asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Merrick said still sweeping the floor.

The bar was empty and the two of them were cleaning up the place.

"What's bothering you?" Willie asked glancing at his secretive employee.

"Nothing."

"You can't lie to this old man. I've been around too long. Fess up."

Merrick said nothing.

"Just a word of advice, don't push her away. She does care about you."

Merrick cocked his head to one side but still said nothing.

"You must really like her to be that jealous."

"I don't get jealous," he said tonelessly.

"I would think by now you would know that you don't have to get jealous."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"A girl doesn't sit in a place like this every afternoon unless she's a. crazy, b. lonely and in desperate need of company, c. she's an alcoholic who needs a drink or d. she's in love with a certain tight lipped employee. My bet is on d, and if I'm not mistaken that tight-lipped employee has feelings for her too."

Merrick stopped working and stared the floor in shock.

To be continued….


	7. Impression

Impression

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Impression takes place during _A Father's Footsteps._ As was pointed out in one of the reviews, all of the one-shots are connected.

She stared at the building in front of her. She hadn't been to the road house in two weeks. They had been dancing around each other, avoiding contact and not speaking. Of course that was nothing compared to the tenson between Cole and Merrick.

The lion and the wolf tolerated each other. Cole had demanded Merrick apologize to her for acting so rudely. Merrick had _told_ Cole to mind his own business. Everyone tried not to notice Cole's black eye after that incident.

But now she needed to into the road house. She needed to talk to someone who understood her. True she had been friends with the others long before he appeared but he was different. She hadn't forgotten the dream and the meaning still eluded her.

Right now the chaos with her father was painful and she needed comfort. Comfort that only Merrick could give and help her restore her shattered confidence.

Once she entered finding him was easy. He was sweeping the floor of the bar like he always was. She watched him for a few moments as he dragged the broom over the floor. The gesture itself was comforting because this was a side of Merrick the others rarely saw.

She didn't want to break the moment. She wished things could go back to the open, well as open as it could be considering Merrick was Merrick, friendship they had established. She missed him. He had become her best friend in such a short time.

"I need to talk to you," she said breaking the silence.

His head snapped up immediately. His hazel eyes turned towards her.

"Why don't you talk to one of the others?" he asked.

"I want to talk to you," she whispered.

"I'm sure Cole would have more to say to you. His opinion is more valuable than mine. He understands you're world better," he replied.

"Please, I need you," she said softly.

His eyes turned towards her.

"I go on break in five minutes. You can wait at the bar."

She knew better than to argue with that offer.

_At least he didn't send me away._

Five minutes had never passed so slowly for her. Alyssa wasn't someone who waited often. She worked hard day after day never having a moments rest. The other rangers had no idea how many activities and classes she had to manage. It was a miracle that her grades hadn't slipped because of her ranger duties.

Her father's and her conversation continuously bounced around in her head. She could have stayed and helped run the family business. She could have taught martial arts along side her father. She was an Enrile and that meant that she had a duty to the dojo. The last encounter between father and daughter had been rough.

There had been a few sporadic phone calls. Mostly Alyssa talked her mother. Her father had little to say to her. She felt the failure of being his student, the failure of not being the daughter that he wanted. The visit was a surprise and she could smell her mother's meddling.

Alyssa was gazing off into space when Merrick took his break.

"Are you alright?" he asked when she didn't acknowledge him.

Quickly she shook her head and gazed at her friend.

"Do you think I'm a good fighter? Am I doing the right thing with my life?" she asked quietly.

"Why would it matter what I think? You should know what you are," he answered calmly.

"It's just my father is coming to town tonight. He and I haven't—we had a falling out."

Merrick's eyes darkened as memories of his own father came hurtling forward. His father had been a secretive man. He didn't often speak to his son. He noticed Merrick but he didn't ever say words of encouragement. He was a man who held himself off from all others. He was the type of man Merrick had become.

_We become what we hate the most_," he thought bitterly as he listened to Alyssa.

She told him everything. She didn't leave out one detail about being trained by her father. She ended with the argument and her father's grudging acceptance of her choice.

"He must love you a lot," Merrick said when she finished.

"It isn't a question of love. I just want him to accept me," Alyssa said calmly.

Her growl phone went off before he could respond. She headed towards the exit quickly.

"Are you coming?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Just page me if you need me," he answered.

She nodded sadly as she headed into the battle. Who knew if they ever would fix their shattered friendship? She turned to give him one last glance. In surprise she found that his eyes met her's.

_"We are different but we're the same. I won't give up on this friendship. I won't loose my best friend over a stupid argument."_

With that in mind she raced out the door.

* * *

She stood with her father after the battle. Peace between them had been restored. The pride of having a daughter who was the White Ranger had made her father smile.

"Where would you like to eat?" Kyle Enrile asked his daughter.

"I don't really know maybe we can go to this burger joint I've wanted to try," she answered.

"Why not go to there?" he asked pointing to Willie's.

Her heart hammered heavily. She didn't know if Merrick would want to see her. Yes, he had helped her when she asked him but they hadn't healed the rift between them. Before she could answer her father led her to the road house.

The place was empty of customers which was unsual for nighttime. Willie was behind the bar cleaning up. Merrick was practicing the infamous pool shot. His eyes turned towards the doorway when he heard the sound of footsteps.

Alyssa's eyes met his for a brief instant. He saw the apology written in them.

"It's good to see you, Alyssa. You haven't been around lately," Willie said as he approached the pair.

"You've been here?" her father asked her.

"I used to come here a lot. I have a friend who works here," she answered desperately hoping her father wouldn't notice Merrick.

No such luck.

"Is that him over there practicing pool?"

She nodded trying to keep herself calm.

Kyle peered at the young man. There was something slightly different about this boy from the others he had met. He watched Alyssa watch the young man. His daughter gazed at the young man with trust written over her face.

_Interesting,_ he thought quietly before speaking again.

"I met the others. Why don't you introduce me to him?" he asked.

Alyssa nodded mutely. Why had she told her father that her and Merrick were friends? She hadn't bothered to introduce the other rangers. They had come up to her father and done it themselves. Then again she didn't lump Merrick with the others. It was always the five wild force rangers and the lunar wolf. Maybe that was because Merrick isolated himself so much but she doubted it. She probably would've always thought of him seperate from the group even if he had officially joined.

Cringing inside Alyssa approached Merrick while her father was talking to Willie.

"You're getting better," she said as she watched him make the shot.

"I don't know if I'll ever have to use it again but it's useful. Is that your dad you walked in with?" he asked barely looking up from the pool table.

"Yeah, he wants to meet you," she said.

The cue slipped from his hand causing him to miss the shot.

"Why?" he asked startled.

"He met the others. I mentioned that we were friends."

"Fine," Merrick answered as he headed over to the older man.

"Dad this is my friend, Merrick Baliton. Merrick this is my father, Kyle Enrile," Alyssa said making a proper introduction.

The two men shook hands. She could see them sizing each other up. This wasn't good.

It was the world's most awkward dinner. Kyle insisted that Merrick sit with them and neither ranger dared protest. Kyle's expression had made it plain that he wouldn't accept a refusal.

Alyssa saw the small grimace Merrick gave as he complied. She knew Merrick preferred to eat alone and was uncomfortable around strangers. Yet she couldn't help but be happy that her friend was willing to do this for her. Maybe they could repair their friendship.

Kyle made sure that the three of them talked constantly. Merrick never said much and answered only when spoken to. Alyssa, too, was silent.

The meal ended with relative peace. Alyssa went to clean herself up leaving the two men alone.

"My daughter likes you," Kyle said watching Merrick carefully.

Merrick stopped clearing the table to look at him.

"She says you are good friends."

"We are," Merrick answered plainly.

"I met the others. I'm under the distinct impression that Cole has a crush on my white tiger."

"That's Cole's business," Merrick muttered.

The hint of jealousy didn't escape Kyle's knowledge. He had watched how Alyssa reacted around the two young men with interest. He had noticed that she was more at ease with Merrick than with Cole which struck him as surprising. Cole was a social and vibrant young man. Merrick seemed to keep his own council and let few people in. Alyssa had obviously been one of the few to break through Merrick's defenses.

"My daughter seems to have feelings for you," Kyle said calmly.

Merrick tensed and continued clearing table.

"You seem to like her too. I just don't know what to think of that. You come off as—for lack of a better term—a lone wolf."

"I have my reasons."

"I don't want to Alyssa mixed-up in trouble. I don't want to see her hurt. She is a very open person, very social."

Merrick didn't respond as he went back to work.

He watched carefully as Alyssa and her father left. She spared him a small wave goodbye until heading out into the night.

_Lone wolves don't need anyone,_ his mind screamed though he knew different.

To be continued….


	8. Distraction

Distraction

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Distraction takes place during Sing Song.

"I have to do what?" he demanded.

"Play your flute for the deer zord while I sing. The zord will help us if we sing for him," Shayla said.

He remembered their performances. Back then it had been two people deeply in love. They had been a pair of young fools and he had been a different person.

Still the plan could work. The others were in danger and what choice did he have? He had to do something.

He tried to play the flute alone but of course the deer hadn't responded. He would try this crazy plan. What did he have to loose?

He would never have believed that this plan would've worked. He just figured it was another of Shayla's fancies.

It wasn't that he had forgotten. Her voice was still as beautiful as he remembered. She was still what he remembered.

He could remember being a young boy falling in love with her. He had been in an innocent boy with a smile and laughter. He had followed her everywhere in hopes of catching her eye. He had done that and had even been appointed one of her protectors. He had loved her but he didn't feel the same now.

His hear didn't beat a frantic pattern whenever he saw Shayla. His thoughts didn't race when she came in the room. He didn't feel empty when he wasn't near her or lonely when he didn't hear her voice for days. She didn't invoke those feelings in him.

_Don't you dare admit,_ he thought to himself.

The battle ended thanks to the zord and the others came to be near them. He could see the smiling faces and was relieved that Alyssa was alright. Relieved wasn't even the right word. He felt at peace seeing her standing there with a big smile.

He hadn't talked to her since her father's visit. They had gone back to being around each other only as teammates. The rift between them was open and he didn't know how to close it. He just wanted things to go back to how they had been before.

Shayla's voice brought him out his own musings.

"I promised to sing to the deer zord every morning after sunrise. You have to come with me so you can play your flute," Shayla said smiling at Merrick.

He didn't want to do this.

"But princess it's not proper for us to—"

"You have to. I promised Animus not to mention the deer," she said smiling.

If Animus was involved he really didn't have much of a choice. What had given Shayla the right to promise this for him?

"Don't forget to wake up early tomorrow," she said as she skipped away.

The others laughed and teased him about the princess's obvious flirting.

She was still the same person she had always been. While he had changed and so had his heart. His eyes sought for Alyssa but he didn't see her anywhere.

The others didn't notice Alyssa walking away from them. She had a small sad smile on her face. She was glad that Merrick and the princess were getting along better. Yet she could see that Shayla wanted Merrick back in the old relationship they had.

"What are you doing walking in the woods alone?" Merrick asked.

He had been slightly worried but was relieved to find her fine.

"I thought you'd be with the others," she said.

"They went home. What's wrong?" he asked sensing her sandess.

"Nothing it's just I'm a distraction. You have better things to do than hang around me. I'm sure you want to go see the princess."

Slightly confused he took a step towards her. Did she...He wasn't allowed to entertain that thought.

"I'll see her tomorrow and every other morning from now on. I can't believe she promised Animus for me," he replied slightly surprised at the bitterness in his tone.

She shook her head bewildered.

"You mean you don't want to go?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter what I want. I'll keep Shayla's promise to Animus and the deer."

He moved closer to her and pulled her gently to his chest. She stood shocked. He had never hugged her before.

He had just wanted to make her feel better. He wanted her to know he cared about her. That was all the hug was. It was just a friendly gesture.

_Keep telling yourself that idoit,_ his mind berated.

"Don't you ever think so lowly of yourself again because if you are anything it is definitely not a distraction," he said as she moved closer into him.

To be continued…..


	9. Denial

Denial

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Takes places during The Wings of Animaria.

He watched as Nayzor set her flying. It was as if the world was slow motion. She was hurt and he couldn't do anything but continue fighting.

In the end it was just him and Cole left standing. Shayla scurried over the others tending to their wounds.

"They should be fine. They will recover and when they do I'll send them to help you two," she said.

Cole nodded but Merrick's gaze returned to the white ranger.

She was just his friend. She was the only true friend he had had. She was just his friend. He repeated the at mantra daily letting the words sink into his thick skull.

He could feel the pain radiate off her. It was a horrible sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Alyssa was hurt and he could do nothing for her.

_The others are hurt to. You should be worrying about them as well. They are you're friends as well._

He was worried about them. It just wasn't the same. He was more worried about her because they were so close.

_Keep telling yourself that._

It was Cole who decided to keep going. It was Cole who kept looking for ways to defeat Nayzor.

They fought hard but Merrick became reckless his mind continuously floating back to the rangers still at the Animarium. His mind seemed to focus on one particular ranger. He wasn't prepared for Toxica's surprise attack.

_I don't love her._

_Tell yourself whatever you want._

_I don't._

_Then explain to me why you have been knocked unconscious._

_I made a stupid mistake._

_Admit it you're in love with her._

_I'm not._

_Tell yourself whatever you want. You know the truth._

He couldn't deny that he was happy to see her when she came to bar.

"Are you alright?" she asked racing over to him.

He stared at her for a moment trying not to be shocked. She was the one who had ended up at the Animarium in desperate need of tending. He had just been knocked out for an hour or two.

"I'm fine. What about you and the others?"

"We had some type of vision but I can't remember what happened. We were all at the same place. It was strange."

He listened carefully. Whoever was tampering with their memories must have their reasons but this was far from good.

"Do you think it could be an org?"

"No," she answered steadily. "I feel good about these memories. It was someone else."

"Don't ever get hurt like that again," he said as he returned to working.

She stared at him slightly shocked.

"I scared you?" she asked softly.

He barely looked up.

"Just don't do it again," he replied.

She nodded before heading out to her car. His eyes followed her making sure nothing happened to her. Part of him wished he was with her instead of working the afternoon away.

_You love her._

_No, I don't._

_You love her._

_Even if I did it would just cause her more pain._

Again the little voice at the back his mind whispered, _You love her._

To be continued…..


	10. Scars

Scars

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Power Rangers?

A/N: I apologize for not updating. My computer has been insane so I just updated the stories I had stuff for. But I got it fixed and hopefully those idiots have repaired it correctly. Anyway, I plan to update more frequently. _Scars_ takes place during "Unfinished Business."

He spent the day playing pool. Over and over again he practiced the same shot. He wanted to be perfect. He wanted to be good.

"Let me show you something new," Willie said approaching the pool table.

So Merrick watched and learned. He was surprised at Willie. But he had learned that he didn't know everything. In fact he knew very little in this brand new world.

Life had become a never ending pattern to him. It was work and fight orgs whenever the others needed him. He was at peace. Perhaps his sins had been forgiven. Then he felt it.

It was there on the wind. The simplest of breezes told him the horrifying truth. His sin wasn't forgiven. It wasn't buried in some forgotten past. His sin was walking towards him. He rushed out the bar in to the forest.

"Hello Merrick," Zen-Aku said.

His soul felt the scars stand out. It was a cold bitter reality. It was a horrifying pain that grilled into him. This was his mistake.

The fight that resulted was a horrid one. It wasn't a quick or an easy battle. Every movement was countered quickly. Every battle plan known before the other made it. Every strength and weakness exploited.

They knew each other too well. After three thousand years of being together they knew each other's very souls. They had been each other and in some sick birth they were part of each other. They were the dark and light halves of one whole. They were the two halves that would forever fight to see who had dominance over this one soul.

He didn't expect the others would rescue him. They watched the pair fight the bloody battle.

She didn't think when she saw the sword about to come down on him. The crescent blade would kill him. It would make him weak and give Zen Aku the chance to force them together.

She couldn't loose him like that. She couldn't loose him because he was too important to her. He was her best friend and she—she couldn't imagine a world without him.

She moved quick pulling him away from the blade dragging him into the water.

"Why did you do that?" he screamed at her once they were on dry land. "I told you it was my battle."

"He would've—"

"You know what it doesn't matter," he shouted cutting her off.

"But we're your friends," she retorted.

"I'm the one who released Zen Aku. I have to handle this on my own."

She watched him go back to the battle. She watched him silently fear gripping her tightly. She called him back but he didn't come. He just rode off on the lunar cycle.

She felt trapped as she watched as he fought. She couldn't help until he asked. She couldn't do anything until he needed the zords.

She knew while she watched him fight alone: He was trying to make up for everything. He was trying to atone for sins that weren't his fault alone.

She didn't understand why he hated himself so much. She couldn't even as she watched him fight. She felt his every moment. His every pain and it was killing her.

_Why do you hate yourself so much Merrick? Don't you see how good you are? Don't you see that we never blamed you?_

His soul was so scarred. It bore the marks of three thousand years with Zen Aku. It carried every crime, every battle, every transgression. It carried the marks of hurting his friends.

When the battle ended she raced to him with the others. They rejoiced with him. They saw the peace in him. She still saw the scars.

They begged him to come to their celebration party. He blew them off until she asked.

"Please Merrick," she pleaded.

He smiled at her. "We'll see," he replied.

He didn't come though. She shouldn't have been surprised. Still she felt a small shred of sorrow. She had wanted to celebrate with him.

After the party was long over she headed towards Willie.

The bar was empty save for Willie and Merrick. Willie stood behind the bar waiting for customers. Merrick was practicing his pool shots.

Willie just smiled as he watched Alyssa head over to Merrick. Her eyes burned brightly as they focused on the lone wolf.

His eyes never left the pool table. He didn't hear her soft footsteps or the sound of breathing. He didn't feel her familiar presence. Instead he focused only on the pool table trying to drown out his memories.

His sins replayed in his head. He would never be free of all that he had done. His soul was tainted from the possession. He would never be the same boy he had been before Zen Aku. He would forever be a creature undeserving of love or forgiveness.

_I'm going to die alone,_ he thought bitterly.

He knew he was a broken man. He was a man bearing the scars of his past with no chance of healing an open wound.

He didn't feel her presence until he felt strong arms wrap around his back.

"I forgive you," Alyssa whispered softly.

Slowly he felt the open wound begin to close.

To be continued….


	11. History

History

Disclaimer: Me own Power Rangers? Very unlikely.

A/N: Takes place during "Homecomings."

There were days when she forgot that he wasn't from this time. He was unlike any person she had ever met but he was so familiar to her.

Maybe it was because even in the beginning he had been present in her dreams. Maybe it was because she knew him better than she had ever known anyone. She knew how well he knew her. He could read her emotions in a mere blink of the eye.

He was closed off. Whoever said no man is an island hadn't met Merrick. Merrick made it clear that he didn't need anyone. He had a duty. He was Shayla's protector and that was the role he served in the group.

Maybe that was what was nagging Alyssa. Merrick had come to protect Shayla and Kite. They all would've died for the princess but Merrick had made it his sacred duty to protect her.

It made Alyssa uneasy how friendly Merrick acted towards Shayla. Alyssa had to live off of half smiles and watching eyes. Shayla got to see Merrick laugh and smile every time he approached her. It wasn't fair.

Shayla and Merrick had gone alone to the Wildzord tomb to pay their respects. Shayla understood the days when Merrick went out to be alone.

"It's an Animarian ritual," Shayla said quietly. "We must respect our chosen animals during their sacred times. Merrick is a wolf and since it is the wolves mating season he has gone to see the packs."

Alyssa understood after all she was a tigress. She could feel her animal call to her more during certain times of the year. It was then that she would go to the zoo and sit outside the tiger pens for days. Still Shayla seemed to understand more.

Merrick was tired. Three days alone with the wolves had been exhausting. The half-grown pups had taken it upon themselves to adopt Merrick. They would jump on him and play for hours. He had been used as the headrest for many a pup.

Never before had he missed humans so much during that time. Before he had been grateful just to be with the wolves away from the conflicts of humanity. He had loved every moment away from his family and his tribe. Now his mind turned fiercely towards humanity.

He entered the roadhouse expecting to find the familiar figure sitting at the bar. Her dark hair would be pouring over her face as she filled out her schoolwork. Her eyes would focus on the book before her but as soon as she sensed him she would turn and smile. Her smile was more beautiful then any full moon he had ever seen. Her voice was the soft sweetness that a mother wolf uses towards her pup and he had longed to hear it.

Instead he found Shayla smiling and waiting for him.

"How were the packs?" she asked smiling.

"There aren't as many as there used to be," he answered stoically.

"Oh Merrick the world has changed. When I first saw those big buildings I wondered how such a thing could be created," she said imagining the giant skyscrapers.

"We can not go back to the world we know," he replied.

"I know Animara is gone. We are the last survivors. Our world faded as all worlds do."

"We can not bring it back either. What happened back there is the past."

"Not everything has to stay in the past," Shayla replied hopefully.

"Sometimes the past should stay dead," he answered his cold eyes meeting her warm ones.

Maybe what bothered Alyssa was that Shayla and Merrick had history. They had grown up together. They were from the same world. Alyssa would be a fool if she believed that Merrick loved her world.

She had seen his eyes when he was in the city. She had seen that plain bitterness that loomed over him. He missed his home, his time, his past. His present was a jumble.

The world was a chaotic place. Man was separated from nature. The wolf and the man were enemies. It was a strange and cruel place for a man who had the spirit of the wolf so embedded in him. As a child Merrick had preferred to be alone with the pups than to stand with his family.

He had grown up like a tumble-thrown pup. He had understood the singing of the wind, the rising of the moon, and the call of the packs. Now he had to understand the city with its cold stone walls. Here man was the dominator, and shaper of the world.

He had tied to forget all that had happened to him. He had tried to forget his father's cold words. He had tried to forget his mother's gentle lullaby. He had tried to forget Zen Aku but he could forget that sin.

The encounter a few weeks earlier had just reminded him of what he tried to forget. Now Shayla stood in front of him with her outstretched hand. She was offering him a piece of his past to cling out. She has offering him his history.

He tried to look at her. Part of him wanted to go back to what was but he couldn't. It wasn't Shayla's face that haunted his dreams.

He turned his back on her and walked out of the roadhouse.

Alyssa was alone at the Animarium. She had spent a large part of her day with White Tiger. Sometimes she felt easier after she spoke to her zord.

Strong arms hugged her from behind. She turned to see the face of her friend. Inside she was shaking as she leaned further into Merrick.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

"I wanted to be alone. I thought maybe Princess Shayla would be here but she wasn't," Alyssa answered.

He just remained silent.

His world was gone. He would have to write his own destiny.

Alyssa realized that while Shayla and Merrick had the history, she alone was the one he called friend. Perhaps maybe they too would develop a bond.

The past is written in stone. Who knows what the future will bring?

To be continued….


	12. Duty

Duty

By: theunknownvoice

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

A/N: Takes place during the Flute. Sorry I haven't updated lately.

He didn't love her. It was a shock but it was the truth regardless. He didn't love her.

She was a dream. A dream that he was beginning to realize belonged to childhood and a world long dead. Clearly Shayla didn't see it that way. She was forever trying to mend the brokenness of their relationship.

But he couldn't be her lover. He couldn't go back to whatever they had been. Not when the brown eyes invaded his dreams. Warm brown eyes that met his and held him frozen. Beautiful brown eyes that held gleams of laughter and a smile that could melt stone.

She was beautiful. She was everything.

No, he could not think that. He could not go down that path.

Merrick banged his headed into the walls of his small bedroom.

He had made an oath. Perhaps he had made it a lifetime ago but it was still an oath. No, matter how desperately he wanted to pretend he was a normal human being he couldn't. The wolf in him wanted to claim but the man in him remembered the oath/.

The wolf argued that the oath had been made in childhood.

But the man said that the oath was still an oath. He would not break his word.

The wolf stated that he had never claimed before.

But the man stated that he had a duty.

The wolf wanted what was real. It was tired of this fake feeling. It was tired of serving and being alone. It wanted its partner, its mate and it had chosen.

The man stated that there was duty. He had his honor to uphold and his word. He had made sacrifices for the oath before why was it different now?

The wolf growled in response. He had given up his people, his world for the oath. Why must he give up his instincts and his intended mate?

The man had no reply. He wanted to say that affections changed. Look at how he had felt about Shayla but he knew that this was different. The brown eyes were different.

Merrick knew there was no point. He was the princess's protector. He had promised that and he couldn't back away. When Shayla went back to sleep he would also go.

It was his duty live throughout his life forever guarding her. He had made that oath and he would not break it. He could not break even if his heart begged him to.

* * *

Alyssa watched him at the next meeting of the rangers. Merrick sat near Shayla rarely saying anything. He would nod and give in some points but mostly his eyes darted around towards the clearings.

She knew that look far too well. He was on alert. She knew wolves were protective and territorial but this was different.

She barely listened to Cole's and the others discussion. Her eyes remained focused on Merrick who Princess Shayla was gripping tightly.

She tried to bite back the gnawing feeling in her stomach. Her inner tiger growled in anger.

She hadn't spent time with Merrick alone since that day he had seen her at the Animarium. Shayla had taken to frequently haunting the bar and whenever Alyssa tried to approach him Merrick would turn his back on her.

She was his friend! But Merrick wouldn't—he couldn't—

She was so confused!

She had seen Merrick look at Shayla. He didn't look in love. In fact he looked slightly resentful. But Shayla was always with him.

She remembered the pair laughing together. Her stomach clenched tightly. She hated it. Why would he laugh and smile with Shayla? Was she so unworthy of a tiny smile? Didn't she deserve his attention? Didn't she deserve his love?

Wait a minute….what? No, she didn't love Merrick. She couldn't love Merrick. He was her friend. He made her happy. She wanted to always be near him. She wanted him to hold her again like he had done before. No, she didn't love Merrick. She couldn't love Merrick.

Shayla was her friend. And it was her duty to protect Shayla. She didn't want to make Shayla upset. Shayla who loved Merrick.

No, she couldn't do this.

* * *

He was angry. Shayla blamed him for the horrible sound She blamed him for so many things he was tired of it. He didn't want this.

Why had he ever made that oath?

Was he an idiot? He didn't mind serving Shayla. He didn't hate being her friend but he didn't love her.

Brown eyes. That was all that ever mattered to him anymore. Brown eyes that he had been avoiding. He had seen her watching him and sorrow had flinted across her face. He had made her feel that but he had to push her away. She couldn't. He couldn't.

Even when Shayla apologized to him. Even when she made it out like nothing had happened and he had smiled at her. He didn't want this.

He could still do his duty and love her. It didn't mean he had to claim her. But he could still love her. And he could still be there for her.

Yes, he had a duty to Shayla but he also had a duty to himself.

The wolf in him growled mocking him slightly. Eventually, Merrick would realize how insane his idea sounded. After all it was evident that the boy was in love.

To be continued….


End file.
